


Possible Pastimes

by neveralarch



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta and Koschei are experimenting. Some experiments are more successful than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Pastimes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the asexual_fandom commentfic meme. Features an asexual character after a sexual experience.

Theta lay there for a moment, floating in the afterglow.

"So," he said, finally. "What did you think?"

"I don't know," said Koschei. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" said Theta. "Either you liked it, or you didn't."

"I didn't _mind_ it," said Koshei. His shoulders stiffened and he turned his head away. "If you liked it, we can do it again."

Theta nearly tore his hair out in frustration, but stopped after pulling on it for a moment.

"Koschei, the point was to find something that we both enjoyed doing. If you _didn't_ enjoy it, we'll just try something else."

"I like doing things you like," said Koschei. His voice was muffled in the sheets, but Theta's frustration was mirrored in his tone. "Why can't we just stick with that?"

Theta made a huffing noise, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Maybe," he said slowly, "it's just the difference in our physiology. Maybe it's because I'm half-human. Maybe Time Lords aren't supposed to enjoy sex. The older students talk about it a lot," he reasoned, "but maybe that's just boasting."

"Stop trying to make excuses," said Koschei. He sat up and glared at Theta, his mussed hair falling into his eyes. He ignored it and kept talking, low and angry. "It's not something wrong with you, and it's certainly not something wrong with me. It's just the way it is."

Theta looked back at him, and then dropped his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to imply-"

"Well, don't," snapped Koschei, and flung himself back onto the bed. Theta watched him for a moment, and then moved closer.

"Do you still like hugs?"

Koschei laughed, a little hysterically.

"Yes, I still like hugs. Oh, come here."

They wrapped themselves around each other, and just lay there. Theta could feel himself calming down, and Koschei relaxed a little into his arms.

"We can try something else tomorrow," said Theta. He pushed his head into the crook of Koschei's neck and mumbled into the skin of his collarbone. "Recreational maths. Avant-garde cravats. Knitting."

"We could grow beards," suggested Koschei.

Theta groaned. "Please no. It's supposed to be fun for both of us, remember."

Koschei laughed again, but this time the sound was open and happy. Theta smiled.

"Don't worry," said Koschei. "I'm sure we'll think of something eventually."


End file.
